Truth or Dare - Glee Girls
by ClexaPezberryLover-G100
Summary: Glee girls play Truth or Dare. Let the fun and games begin!
1. Chapter 1

The Glee girls play truth or dare! Hints at Berrittana and Quinn x Tina….

 **A/N - All mistakes are my own, i am in need of a beta for this story, is anyone interested?**

"Okay is everyone ready?" The girls were all sat in Santana's bedroom in a circle with a bottle placed in the middle ready to play spin the bottle, Truth or Dare. The order they were sitting was. Santana, Brittany, Rachel, Tina, Mercedes, Sugar then Quinn.

"Bring it on, I'm so ready to play!" Santana said loudly as she reached toward the bottle.

"Seeing as I was nice enough to invite you all, I will go first" She spun the bottle and it landed on Rachel.

"Truth or dare Berry?" Santana challenged

"Dare" Rachel said confidently.

"Okay, lie in the middle of the circle." Santana said after a moment of thought.

"Q, pass me your scarf a minute" Santana said while stretching her hand out for it. Quinn unraveled her scarf and handed it to Santana who had a grin on her face. Santana wrapped the scarf around Rachel's eyes and tied it behind her head after making sure she couldn't see.

"Now Berry, three people are going to come over and kiss you wherever they want, and you have to guess who it is." As she said this she pointed at Quinn, Tina and Herself.

"Bring it Santana" as she said as Quinn crawled over to Rachel and lifted her top up until it reached her bra, she then straddled Rachel's thighs and began to kiss her abs. There was a slight moan from Rachel and her breathing became shallow.

"You only have three guesses, and for every one you get wrong, you have to take a body shot off the person who is kissing you" Santana said with a smirk.

"I...Is it… Brittany?" she stuttered out as Quinn was still kissing, nipping and licking Rachel's abs.

"Nope that's one guess down, another two to go"

"Sugar?" she asked tentatively

"Nope, one more go" Rachel at this point had her hands clenched at her sides and was breathing irregularly, due to her heightened pleasure because she was blindfolded.

"Q..Quinn? Oh my god" she moaned as she felt Quinn suck and bite her abs pretty hard because she guessed right. Quinn crawled up Rachel's body and told her she was right, before getting off her and going back to where she was sitting.

"Well done Berry." Santana said with a smirk as Tina shuffled to where Rachel was Lying, she looked at Santana helplessly as she didn't know where to kiss. Santana pointed to her own neck and smirked at her own evilness.

Tina straddled Rachel much like Quinn had and she began to kiss Rachel's neck lightly, not going beyond pecks on her neck. Rachel let out a loud moan. Her neck was her wakness, and only two people know that. Brittany and Santana.

"Santana?"

"Please, as if I would go that tame" Santana said with an air of disbelief. This led rachel to believe it wasn't brittany either, so who was it? Then it hit her.

"Tina?" Rachel said, a bit more sure of herself

"Well done, two out of two" Santana congratulated. Tina got off her Santana stepped up and told Rachel to stand up. Rachel complied and Santana stepped closer and placed her hands on Rachel's hips and pulled her in and kissed her passionately, she pushed her hands up Rachel's top and massaged the abs Quinn had left many hickeys on during the first part of the dare. She moved her hands higher and massaged Rachel's breasts and Rachel let out a moan and pulled away.

"Now, I know for a fact that that was you Santana."

"Well done, dare complete" santana said in a husky voice as she stepped away from Rachel and sat down on the floor in her previous position. Rachel took off her blindfold and walked over to her space between Brittany and Tina, her legs were a bit wobbly and she was unbelievably turned on.

"You okay there Rach?" Brittany asked while putting her arm around the smaller girl. "Yeah Britt, I'm good" Rachel said she pulled out of Brittany's grip momentarily so she could spin the bottle. She moved back and Brittany put her arm around her again as the bottle landed on Quinn.

"Truth or dare Quinn?" Rachel asked with an evil smirk on her face like she knew what was coming.

"Truth?" Quinn asked more than told Rachel.

"Okay, we all know that you slept with Puck and lost your virginity in sophomore year, so what I want to know is why? And not the made up reason you told everyone, but the real one" Rachel looked proud of herself for this question. Santana and Brittany were giggling slightly as Santana lifted her hand up to Rachel for a high five, which she accepted and hit with a resounding slap.

"Ugh, I hate you right now Rachel." Quinn whined "It was because I didn't accept myself for possibly being gay" she said quietly but was still heard by the whole group. Then all hell broke loose while Santana and Rachel were laughing their heads off.

"No way!"

"Oh god"

"She isn't gay is she?"

At this point Rachel had curled up in a ball and was laughing silently in Brittany's lap as said girl looked pleased with herself and was stroking Rachel's back, trying to calm her down.

Eventually everyone calmed down and Quinn took her turn and spun the bottle.

"Brittany, Truth or Dare?" She said, still slightly embarrassed by the previous turn.

"Dare!" She shouted excitedly while practically bouncing with excitement.

"Okay, give me a minute" Quinn said as she practically ran out of the room. A minute later Quinn came back with two ice cubes in her hand.

"I dare you to put these in both Santana and Rachel's pants and hold them there until they

Melt" Quinn said with a smirk as she saw the smiles on Santana and Rachel's faces fall.

Karma was a bitch, Quinn thought.

"Okay" she said happily as she took them off her and walked back to Santana and Rachel

"Sit closer together please?" Brittany asked with a smile as they did so while unbuttoning the jeans they were wearing.

"This will be cold" Brittany warned as she put her hands down both the girls' underwear instead of their pants.

"Shit, fuck dammit" Santana cursed as she tried to move away but was held in place by Quinn who had anticipated what the girls would try to do. Rachel wasn't fairing much better. She was squirming in her place as she put her head on Brittany's shoulder while holding and squeezing Santana's hand, who was holding hers just as tightly. Once the ice cubes had melted Santana had stood up on shaky legs and pulled Rachel with her, she went to her draw and got two pairs of lacy underwear and led Rachel to the bathroom so they could change. When they got into the bathroom, Santana handed Rachel the pair of black lacy panties, similar to the ones she was currently wearing. "Thank you" she muttered and kissed her chastely on the lips. Before she turned away mirroring Santana as they both got out of their ruined underwear.

When they got back to the room they found a very embarrassed Tina and uncomfortable Mercedes while Quinn and Brittany looked amused and sugar looked uninterested. They shot each other questioning looks then shrugged and sat down, this time, rachel sat between santana and brittany and put her head on Santana's shoulder as she watched Tina spin the bottle.

"Sugar, Truth or dare"

"Dare" The other girl said instantly.

"I dare you to let Santana write whatever she wants on your forehead in permanent marker"

Santana got up, went over to her desk and picked a permanent marker from her pen cup and walked back over to sugar. She uncapped the pen and started to write.

 **BLOW JOBS ONLY A DOLLAR 3**

Everyone laughed when Santana pulled away with a smirk.

Sugar just shrugged it off and spun the bottle.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare, I ain't a wimp" Santana said confidently.

Sugar thought it over for a minute. "Group dare, we have to play 5 turns of 7 minutes in heaven" Sugar said happily

END OF PART 1

A/N - I hope you like this, next chapter is the 7 minutes in heaven game...Who will be sent into the closet? Give me suggestions for pairings, I already have a couple in mind but I want your opinion.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee, or any of the characters used.

They had just finished putting everyone's names into the bowl Rachel had brought up, and they were now sitting down as Rachel drew the first name.

"Okay, I will be going in with...Mercedes" Both girls got up and walked over to the closet.

When the door had closed the other members of the group started talking between themselves as Tina started the countdown.

Santana decided to straddle Brittany and have a makeout session while Rachel wasn't there. It got quite heated between the two and Santana had her hand under Brittany's shirt and was running her hands over the dancer's abs when they heard someone clear their throat.

They broke apart and looked toward where the sound had come from. There stood their girlfriend with her hands on her hips frowning down at them.

"Stop making out while people are in the room, it is incredibly rude and ill mannered" Rachel said to them while Mercedes and Quinn entered the closet.

"Sorry babe, but you know how I get" Santana said while grabbing Rachel's hand and pulling her down to sit on her lap. Rachel wrapped her arms around Santana's neck and nuzzled into her chest.

"You okay Tink?" Santana asked softly while looking down at the girl pressed against her.

"Just tired, woke up early this morning so I could help you get ready for this." Santana laughed at this statement and pulled Rachel closer to her and rested her chin on the top of Rachel's head. Ever since she had been dating Rachel and Brittany she had been much more comfortable with her sexuality and more secure in her relationship, and showing her love for her girls, even though many people looked down on it because they were in a polygamous relationship.

Santana saw Brittany scoot closer to them so she could put her arms around the both of them.

Quinn and Mercedes came out of the closet and Quinn picked a name out the bowl.

"Come on S, I picked you" Quinn said with a smirk on her face.

"I have to go Tiny, can you let go of my neck please." Santana said softly while placing light kisses on the top of Rachel's head. Rachel looked up and looked over to Quinn and scowls at the other girl for causing her to move. This just caused the girl to smirk even more.

"Wipe that smirk off her face and show her who the real HBIC of McKinley is please, and get revenge from the dare she made Brittany do to us." Rachel whispered in Santana's ear before she was pulled onto Brittany's lap, where she got comfortable and put her head in the crook of the other girl's neck.

Santana got up and sauntered toward Quinn and pulled her toward the closet. When the door closed Santana pushed herself forward and began to kiss Quinn hard on the lips. Quinn moaned and moved her lips in sync with the other girl's. Quinn tried to put her hands on Santana's waist, but the other girl grabbed her wrists and forced them above her head as she stepped closer to the blonde. Santana placed her right thigh between Quinn's legs and pushed it towards her centre, this caused Quinn to moan and push harder against Santana's thigh. As Quinn pushed against her thigh Santana began to kiss along Quinn's jaw and neck, looking for a sensitive area to take advantage of. When she reached the middle of Quinn's neck she heard a guttural moan from the other girl and felt her grind harder against the latina's thigh. Santana smirked at this action and began to mark the skin until she felt that Quinn was close and about to come.

"Oh god, S..San I'm gonna…" And she never finished the sentence because all of a sudden the closet door was pulled open and Santana just looked at Mercedes (Who had opened the door) stood up straight and fixed herself as she walked back to her space next to Rachel and Brittany, all the while, she had a smirk plastered on her face. When Quinn finally emerged from the closet she sent a dirty look to Santana who just laughed at her.

"Come here Quinn" Tina said softly as she held out her hand for Quinn

"She never finished, she was getting revenge for the stupid ice, I just know it." Quinn said sadly as she snuggled up to her girlfriend.

"How about I finish what she started later" Tina asked suggestively but was shot down straight away.

"No way Tina, you and Q are not having sex anywhere in my house, if I can't while you are all here, then neither can you" said Santana with a slight hint of annoyance in her tone. Quinn pouted but brushed it off, she would just have to put up with being left high and dry by Santana.

"Spin the bottle San" said Brittany enthusiastically. Santana did as her girlfriend asked her and spun the bottle. It landed on her two girlfriends.

"Wait if it landed on the both of them does that mean we all go in there?" Asked Santana with a hopeful glint in her eye.

"Nope just one of you goes in" Said Mercedes.

"Damnit, what one of you wants to go in with me?" she asked a bit saddened by the fact it can't be both of them.

"Take Britt, she hasn't had a turn yet" Said Rachel as she climbed off the girl's lap and kissed her cheek before she was pulled up by Santana and led to the closet. While they were in there Rachel got up and sat next to Quinn.

"What happened in there? When you came out you looked all flustered…" Asked Rachel, she was really curious as to how her girlfriend turned Quinn into a blushing, angry ball of pent up frustration, in only 7 minutes.

"It's S, she did what she always does, she teased me" Quinn admited quietly while ducking her head in embarrassment.

"Well it was kinda my fault as well, I may have told her to knock you down a peg, but in my defence, you forced Brittany to keep an ice cube down our pants, and we both wanted revenge" Rachel stated while rubbing Quinn's back soothingly.

After Rachel, Santana and Brittany got together, Rachel and Quinn grew closer and slowly became best friends, much like Brittany and Santana were before they got together, this friendship soon sparked the friendship of Tina and Quinn, due to the fact Tina was Rachel's best friend first, and she hung out with the other girls a lot, that friendship then developed into another unexpected relationship in the Glee Club.

"I guess, but now she has banned me and Tina from having sex I'm going to be stuck in a frustrated mess for the rest of the night, can't you just lift your stupid no sex while we're here ban?" Quinn whined.

"Nope, I refuse to have sex in a house where I know 4 other people are sleeping. We don't even have sex when any of our parents are in the house because i feel uncomfortable with the idea of getting caught, so, you're gonna have to just power through your frustration."

"Quinn groaned and Rachel moved back to where she was sitting before. A minute later the closet was opened by Sugar and inside the rest of the group saw an out of breath Santana with her legs wrapped around Brittany's waist, while said girl had her fingers buried in Santana's core and was moving them in and out at a relentless pace. At that moment Santana realised they were being watched and a look of horror passed over her face as Brittany pushed rather harshly onto Santana's clit, this pushed the girl over the edge and moaned loudly as her orgasm washed over her.

"Shut the goddamn door Sugar! I don't want to see that!" Quinn shouted as she jumped toward the closet and slammed the door.

There was a moment of silence as everyone got over the shock of what they had just saw.

"So fucking hot" Rachel muttered and fell backwards with a groan. Everyone looked at her with shock due to the fact they all heard her because of the deathly silence.

Another minute of silence passed and Santana and Brittany stepped out of the closet sheepishly. "Well, that was something I'm never going to be able to erase from my memory." Mercedes said as she shuddered at the thought of what she had just saw.

Santana and Brittany went back to their previous places, but instead of Rachel sitting on Brittany's knee, Santana sat behind Rachel, with Rachel between her legs as she buried her head into Rachel's neck with embarrassment.

"At least they weren't naked" Sugar piped up and broke the awkward silence as everyone laughed at the fact that could have been so much more traumatizing, for those who weren't Rachel, because to be fair, she loved seeing her girlfriends naked.

Brittany finally spun the bottle and it landed on Sugar, the other girl seemed far too excited for Rachel and Santana's liking. They both watched as Sugar and Brittany both bounced happily toward the closet.

This was shaping up to be a very interesting night so far.

AN - So i've had no internet for a week *cries inside* sorry for the long wait but here's chapter 2. I hope you enjoyed it, my next chapter will be posted ASAP. Also, I need a Beta reader if anyone is interested as I want to finish this story, and it would be good if someone could proofread my work and kick my butt into gear if I haven't sent them anything.

Thoughts? Comments? Suggestions? Leave them in the comments, or you can PM me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 - Quinn's POV**

"So, now that that is over, shall we go back to Truth or dare?" Asked Mercedes

"Sure, if you all want to?" Questioned Santana

Rachel looked between all the girls and nodded to show her support of the idea to go back to play the game.

"So, Sugar, it is your turn to spin the bottle" Tina directed to said girl. Sugar knelt forward and pun the bottle.

"Mercedes, Truth or dare?" Sugar asked the girl that the bottle was facing.

"Truth, you all give really bad dares" Mercedes said with a chuckle

"Okay, what's going on with you and Evans?" She asked giggling at the shocked expression that overtook Mercede's face

"What are you talking about, there's nothing going on with me and Sam" She stuttered

"Bullshit" I called out to the group, I know for a fact that they are secretly dating.

"You know the rules Mercedes, if you get caught out in a lie you have to do a Deadly dare!" Rachel shouted excitedly as she shot out of her space between Santana's legs and went to Santana's dresser where they kept the slips with the deadly dares on.

"So, your deadly dare is…. You have to choose one player and, Wait actually choose a player first"

"Tina?" Mercedes asked more than questioned, oh god, this should be interesting.

"Tina has to go on your phone and choose 3 contacts at random and send whatever message she wants to all the contacts she chose" At this I burst out laughing, Mercedes had some very interesting and hard to explain contacts on her phone, I should know, I lived with her for 7 months, and I may have been through her phone a couple of times.

"Oh, thank god I chose Tina.." Mercedes said, relief flooding her voice.

"I wouldn't be so sure if I were you." I said with a smirk on my face, I knew how sneaky and mean my girlfriend could be when she wanted to be.

"What are you talking about, Tina wouldn't do anything bad to me" She looked nervously toward the girl next to me "Would you?" She nearly pleaded with the girl.

"Hmm, depends on who I pick, I can be really nice to you and not say much to the person, or i could be really mean and humiliate you...hmmm, decisions, decisions." Tina said with a knowing smile on her face.

"Let's see who you will be texting then, Mercedes your phone please." Rachel reached toward the girl with her hand outstretched to get the phone off her.

"Okay, so you have 30 contacts… Tina, pick 3 numbers between 1 and 30" Rachel said while looking at Mercedes' phone.

"6, 22, 30" Tina said easily

"So we have...Sam...Santana…Lauren" Rachel said when she counted to the contacts.

"Pick another number, Santana is in the room so there is no point in messaging her" I pointed out.

"That is true… Tina, another number please"

"27" Tina said after some thought… she's up to something, i can tell by the look on her face.

"Noah" Rachel said smirking at Tina, they all know the damage they could do with those people to Mercedes' reputation and humility

"Pass the phone over please Rach, I know what I want to say." Rachel handed the phone over to Tina and we all waited patiently while she sent out the three messages.

"Done" Tina declared after a couple of minutes.

"What did you say?" Asked Santana, still in her position from before, wrapped around Rachel's back.

"I don't know how to say this, but I am completely and utterly in love with you, I want to marry your sexy white ass and make love to you everyday, I want to have your babies and love you for the rest of our lives. Meet me tomorrow at my place so we can have sweet passionate love for the rest of the night, Love Mercedes xxx" The room was completely silent for a beat then all of a sudden Santana burst out laughing and tried to muffle it in Rachel's neck, this caused a chain reaction and soon everyone apart from a mortified Mercedes was laughing hysterically.

"That… Has to be… The best prank… Text… I have ever… Heard" I wheezed between laughs while I hugged my chuckling girlfriend next to me.

"Oh god, if that is what you sent to Sam, I'd hate to see what you said to Lauren and Puck" The still shocked Mercedes muttered

Tina laughed then began to read out the text she sent to Lauren "Yo girl, I was thinkin that you should join glee again, If you do I will give you all my solos… We need singers like you, don't tell anyone I said this, but I think you are a way better singer than me."

By the time Tina had finished the message everyone except Mercedes was again laughing hysterically and clutching to the person closest to them.

"I regret choosing Tina now, I don't even know what I'm gonna have to do if Lauren does come back to the club."

"Oooo, we have a reply from Sam!" Tina exclaimed.

"Wait, let's hear what you sent to Puck first."

"This is my favourite one!"

"Hey, Puckerman, what porn site do you use? I need to cut loose and release some tension but I don't know where it is best to go? Can you help? Also, what is the best brand of condoms to use? Thanks for your help, can you reply ASAP because i need to get rid of this tension NOW!" At this point everyone was laughing so hard they were crying and gasping for air.

"Oh...My...God...That was...The best...Text prank...I...Have ever...Seen" Santana said between gasps she then fell backwards with a hysterical Rachel curled up between her legs with her head on her stomach.

*2 hour time skip*

After the game of Truth or dare everyone decided to watch a movie, almost everyone was asleep but me, Rachel and Santana were all still up and talking about anything and everything.

"Hey, do you know what would be fun, we could prank everyone while they are asleep?" I suggested, I'm in a mischievous mood right now.

"Ooo, what should we do?" Rachel asked

"Well we can do the simple, wake everyone up, we can pretend one of us is dead...Wait, why don't we do a horror movie type prank?"

"I like the one of us being dead prank, that will really scare everyone" Rachel said.

"I have to agree with Rachel" Santana said

"Whipped" I coughed. " Okay so what one of us shall we pretend is dead? We are all really good actors, so that won't be a problem...But if it is you or S, we need to tell Britt what is going on, I don't want her to get nightmares or be upset" Rachel and santana readily agreed with what I said and we planned what we are going to do.

*Time skip to the start of the prank*

"EVERYONE WAKE UP, HELP ME PLEASE!" Rachel cried, I have to give her credit, that sounded incredibly realistic.

I pretended to stumble to the bathroom where we decided to have S pretend to be dead, it made the most sense because we can record the scene better from the slots in the towel cupboard because they offer the best view and you can open them bigger so we can see everyone's reactions easier.

I barged into the bathroom first and took in our handywork, Santana seriously looked dead and as though she had slit her wrists.

"Whazzup? Who died?" Mercedes asked as she stumbled into the room, when she saw Santana in the bath with 'blood' all over the place she screamed. At this point everyone was in the bathroom and was looking at the scene.

"Jesus, I need more sleep to deal with this, wake me up if she dies or something" Sugar mumbled and walked back to Rachel's room, i'd have to talk to her later about that.

Rachel and Brittany were realistically crying over Santana's body and were clutching her arm and leg respectively.

"What are we going to do!" Mercedes shouted while crying, aww she actually cared I thought internally as I walked over to Rachel and Britt and wrapped my arms around them and brought them in, when I looked at Rachel, I saw her wink at me as tears streamed down her face. That girl scares me with how good of an actor she is. One by one everyone gathered around us and created a big group hug.

"God, what are you all moping about, no one has died have they? Or did I miss the memo?" Santana asked as Rachel, Britt and I all burst out laughing at the various looks of shock on everyone's faces.

"You all suck! I thought she had died! You can't do that to you girlfriend Quinn! What were you thinking! I am cutting you off for life! " Tina shouted as she stormed out of the room. Mercedes just glared at them and walked out.

The remaining girls just looked at each other and started laughing again. "Well, I'm never getting laid again, but that was so worth it."

"Q, don't worry, if she can keep her hands off you, then she clearly doesn't like you or find you attractive anyway, she has no chance of not putting out" Santana said as she jumped out the bath and began to clean up, she took her top off and instantly Britt and Rachel stopped laughing and just looked lustfully at Santana.

"I'm going to leave you guys alone to get this place cleaned up, please keep the noise down." I said as I walked out the bathroom to go find my girlfriend. These sleepovers never get boring or old.

A/N - So here is the next chapter...Should I end the story here or do you want a morning after chapter? Also, would anyone like another story, explaining how Rachel, Santana and Brittany got together? Let me know about both of these questions so I can start Writing. Big thank you to GavrielleKomTrikru (Ao3) for Beta reading, If you like The 100, you should go check out her story on Ao3!

Thoughts? Comments? Suggestions? Leave them in the comments, or you can PM me.


End file.
